Dream
by lilgreenbean
Summary: Missing scene from Ep 3.21 'Past Imperfect' - what I wish the scene with the HIV test results had been


Well, this one came out of nowhere. I was watching Ep3.21 'Past Imperfect', and during the scene where Adam gives Stella the results of her HIV test I was struck by a sudden inspiration - the following little story was the result.

As usual, I own nothing. Characters are the property of CBS. I'm just letting them have a little more fun than they normally get.

_Italics_ = dialogue taken directly from the episode. The rest is my muse run amok.

P.S. Reviews are my candy - please let me know what you think. Thank you!

* * *

_Adam? (Pause) Well?_

_Almost ready._

_U okay?_

_Yeah...y'know, Mac was right – I...I should have called him about the DNA report._

_This Dobson case has really gotten under his skin, so don't take it too personally._

'_Kay. Here we go._

_Wait! Before you ... there's something I wanna say... actually I'm too nervous – just...just go ahead...tell me, straight out._

_Um...you're HIV negative._

_What?_

_Yeah. You're negative Stella._

The rest was a blur – Stella vaguely remembered hugging Adam as the sense of relief overwhelmed her. She was negative. She didn't have HIV.

Suddenly she stepped back, feeling giddiness start to kick in. Adam's stunned face registered for just a moment in her mind's eye before she spun towards the door, and took off down the corridor at a run.

"Mac!" She burst into his office; he visibly started, and all but jumped out of his chair, coming around the desk with a concerned look on his face. He knew she was taking the HIV DNA test today, and the suddenness of her arrival made him fear – a cold, almost paralyzing fear - for the results.

Stella saw the burst of fear in her normally stoic partner's eyes, and she flung her arms around his neck, hugging him fiercely. She couldn't stop the giggle that burst out of her throat.

"It's negative Mac. It's negative!"

The wave of relief that hit him was so strong it made his knees tremble. He mentally shook himself and hugged her back. "Thank God", he breathed, pressing his nose into her unruly curls. She squeezed him again – he could feel the joy rolling off her in waves that were almost tangible.

Suddenly, aware of the fact that she had essentially just sprinted through the lab, burst into her boss's office and flung her arms around him, Stella froze. Mac felt the change in her body language and eased his hold. He didn't, however, completely let her go. This was not lost on Stella.

"Er, Mac?" She sounded nervous, and her voice dropped to a whisper. "Is everyone watching?"

Mac spared a brief glance through the glass walls of his office, and saw that, indeed, the lab had ground to a halt and everyone was staring at them. Thankful that he still had something of a reputation left, he fixed a glare at their audience. Realising the boss had caught them, most flinched, and scrambled to return to their work. Mac smiled.

"No", he assured her. "No-one's watching."

Stella was somewhat sceptical. She knew the kind of scene she'd just made, and she'd seen the glare. Apparently Mac didn't seem to think it mattered – she noticed he hadn't released his hold on her yet. She made as if to pull back, but instead of loosening his grip, Mac's arms tightened around her. She looked at him, confused.

Mac saw the uncertainty in Stella's eyes, and inhaled slowly. He couldn't entirely explain it himself – all he knew was that in those few seconds he'd genuinely thought she was HIV positive, he'd had to face the stark reality of what it would mean to lose her. To be sure they both worked in a dangerous profession, and the possibility of something going wrong in the line of duty was always there. Somehow this was different though – the danger they faced every day was abstract, distant. This had been all-too real, and in those seconds he'd seen what his life would be like without her in it. Suddenly, it became abundantly clear that in trying to protect his heart from the pain of losing her by keeping their relationship platonic, he'd missed the obvious truth – he could lose her anyway. What was the point of playing it safe then, when life could be changed, could be snatched away in the blink of an eye anyway?

Stella was still watching him – she could almost hear his thoughts racing. He seemed suddenly to come to a decision – a look of peace passed over his face – and she was about to ask him what was wrong...

He kissed her, catching her completely off guard. His lips glided softly across hers – tentative, as if unsure of his actions, or her reaction – and one hand slid up to tangle in her hair.

Though startled, Stella soon realised this was in fact no dream – Mac Taylor was kissing her! – and she responded in kind, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back with everything she'd kept hidden from him (from herself) for the past 5 years.

Breathless, they finally parted, gasping for air. Their eyes met and held – as so often with those two, the words were hardly necessary, but that joy that had bubbled away below the surface since Stella had burst into the office decided now was the appropriate time to boil over.

"I love you."

"I love you."

They spoke in tandem – Mac smirked while Stella collapsed into giggles as they realised. They held each other's eyes for several long moments, affirming without words how truly they both meant the words they had uttered.

Then she kissed him back. Outside the office, the assorted staff (who had not gotten very far in returning to their jobs) began to applaud. Stella smirked against Mac's lips – he'd give them all Hell for that later – but they didn't stop kissing.

_I can dream again_


End file.
